SpongeBob Song Parodies
by southernbell435
Summary: Music,altered to be about SpongeBob.Flames accepted.Rating for mild lyrics I might do later on.
1. The Dutchman Went Down to Bikini Bottom

Author's Commentary:Well,it's been a while since my first fanfic,''Cursin' You Out'' which wasn't very good...I hope this one receives more reveiws.Flames Accepted.

Disclaimer:I do not own SpongeBob Squarepants or the song ''The Devil Went Down to Gerorgia''

-------------------------------------------------------------

**Song Parody 1:The Dutchman Went Down to Bikini Bottom**

The Dutchman went down to Bikini Bottom,he was lookin' for a soul to steal.

He had a fine,he was runnin' behind,willing to make a deal.

When he saw this young sponge makin' Krabby Patties on a grill,makin' em hot.

The Dutchman jumped up on a balsa wood crate and said ''boy let me tell you what...''

''...I geuss you didn't know it but I'm a frycook too.And if you'd let,I'm gonna make a nice, good bet with you.''

''Now you make a pretty good frycook,boy,but give the Dutchman his due.I've got a spatula, gold,against your soul as to think I'm better than you''.

The sponge said ''My name's SpongeBob and it may be a sin,but I'll take your bet your gonna regret I'm the best that's ever been''.

SpongeBob raise that spatula and fry them patties hard.

'Cause Hell's broke loose in Bikini Bottom and the Dutchman's due's at heart.

And if you win you're gettin' a spatula of gold.

But if you lose the Dutchman get's your soul.

(musical interlude)

The Dutchman opened up his pouch and said ''I'll start this show!''

And fire rose from his fingertips as he began to go.

And he put that patty on the grill and it made an evil _hisssss_.

And then a crew of pirates joined in and it sounded somethin' like this.

(musical interlude)

SpongeBob scratched his chin and said ''Well you're pretty good old son! Now sit down in that chair right there 'lemme show you how it's done!''

Fire in the mountain,run boys run

the Dutchman's in the house of the risin' sun.

Scallops in the cages pickin' at the floor

(and the rest of this part I don't know :-( )!

(musical interlude)

The Dutchman lowered his head 'cause he knew that he'd been beat.

And he laid the golden spatula right there at SpongeBob's feet.

SpongeBob said ''Come on back if you ever wanna try again.But I've told you once,you Son of a Gun,I'm the best that's ever been!''

He sang:

Fire in the mountain,run boys run

the Dutchman's in the house of the risin' sun.

Scallops in the cages pickin' at the floor

(and the rest of this part I don't know :-( )!

(musical interlude)

**The End**

------------------------------

Well I hope you liked my song parody,I'm not sure what to do next so if you'd like to make a request,go ahead.

I did all the lyrics from memory so they could be kind of inacurate.


	2. Yellow

**Here's another song parody!This one's a request for Kezaroo.**

**I don't own SB or the song Blue.**

**Song Parody 2:Yellow**

Yo listen up here's a story  
About a little guy that lives in a yellow world  
And all day and all night and everything he sees  
Is just yellow like him inside and outside  
Pineapple his house with a little porthole window  
And a yellow boat (once he gets his licence)  
And everything is yellow for him and hisself  
And everybody around  
Cos he ain't got nobody to listen to

I'm yellow da ba dee da ba die...

I have a pineapple house with a porthole window.  
Yellow is the colour of all that I wear.  
Yellow are the streets and all the trees are too.  
I have a girlfriend and she is a squirell.  
Yellow are the fish here that walk around,  
Yellow like my boat, I plan to buy.

Yellow are the words I say and what I think.  
Yellow are the feelings that live inside me.

I'm yellow da ba dee da ba die...

I have a pineapple house with a porthole window.  
Yellow is the colour of all that I wear.  
Yellow are the streets and all the trees are too.  
I have a girlfriend and she is a squirell.  
Yellow are the fish here that walk around,  
Yellow like my boat, I plan to buy.

Yellow are the words I say and what I think.  
Yellow are the feelings that live inside me.

I'm yellow da ba dee da ba die...

Inside and outside pineapple his house  
With the porthole window and a yellow boat  
And everything is yellow for him and hisself  
And everybody around cause he aint got  
Nobody to listen to

I'm yellow da ba dee da ba die...

I'm yellow (if I was green I would die).


End file.
